Setting Fire To Our Insides For Fun
by le error
Summary: Rated M for a reason. Barry gets kidnapped and tortured by a killer who knows his identity. The League is handling his disappearance but Wally and his team do everything to help before its too late. Contains rape, language, abuse, and drug usage.
1. You Caused It

A/N: Just some quick notes. 1. Iris is dead in this story (sad I know I like her). 2. And Wally is living with Barry. That's about it.

Warnings for this chapter: None

A speedster was never a stranger to exhaustion. Sure, Barry had the ability to heal and recover rather quickly but over time it was becoming frustrating. All this week was hectic hero work along with his job at the Central City police department. Wally had his own team and school work to worry about and Barry always felt bad bringing him out whenever the kid had studies. They were important plus he could handle everything himself though he did like the extra pair of hands. He was running on 3 hours of sleep, yeah not that great. There had been 5 robberies, 3 hit and run investigations, two murders and several house fires. It was only in a span of 6 days but they didn't call him the fastest man alive for nothing. Barry was keeping tabs on everything. In the lab and behind the cowl. However, he was only human and his body could only take so much before he started seeing cute fluffy animals that weren't even there.

Barry spent yet another night in the crime lab. Asleep.

His head was resting on the table in front of the computer screen that was currently analyzing tissue samples from the house fire. A green 'COMPLETED' blinked endlessly in front of the speedster but he was too tired to notice. This was the only sleeping that was keeping him operational and it wasn't exactly comfortable.

Through the silence of the lab a loud buzzing woke the speedster from his nap. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted by the bright computer screen. He squinted his eyes and moaned at the unpleasant kink in his back. He straighten himself out, wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth and focused back on to computer. The analysis was completed and proved everyone's suspicion of the suspect. Barry did a quick scan before printing out the data. He sighed while rubbing his eyes trying to get himself to wake up. Behind him another buzzing noise blared through the quiet darkness. Dark? What time was it exactly? Barry put that thought aside and stood from his chair to get to his mobile. It jumped across the metal table making an annoying racket. Barry picked it up and answered it, "Barry Allen" his voice was drowsy.

"Barry? Where the hell are you?" it was his nephew Wally. He sounded angry.

Barry was about to reply when suddenly he remembered..._the award ceremony_.

"Uh..hey Wally, I'm still at the station..." Barry admitted his shame echoed through his tone, "I missed it didn't I?"

"Yeah...it was 5 hours ago" Wally replied disappointingly.

"5 hours? I thought it was at 7pm?"

"It was! Barry, it's 11:21pm right now"

Barry jumped out of his chair, "What?" no wonder it was so dark outside. He let out a sigh and rubbed the bridge between his nose. How could he let time pass him like that? He missed his nephew's ceremony.

"Are you coming home now?" Wally asked in that innocent tone that always made Barry give in.

"Yes. I'll be there in a second- Wally.."

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry" Barry said with out most sincerity though he knew his nephew was tired of him saying that. He heard Wally give a small 'it's cool' before hanging up. Barry hung up and pocketed his phone. He put his hands on the desk, staring at the empty counter in anger. How could he be late again! This wasn't the first time. He didn't even know what award his nephew was getting! He promised that he would be there for Wally ever since he took him in. He was doing a crappy job of keeping it. Wally was being patient with him, he could tell. The disappointed faces he would always give when he told him it was fine. Hearing Wally's friend ask if his uncle was ever around. Was he that bad of a par-...guardian? He knew lately they haven't been spending as much time together as they should. Even if they were it was mostly Flash and Kid Flash. Never Barry Allen and Wally West.

He needed to make some changes.

( )

Wally woke up to the most wonderful smell on the face of the planet.

Bacon.

He stretched his aching limbs from his position, opening his eyes he realized he was still sleeping in his bed. When did he get here? Wally had been waiting for his uncle in the living room sofa but it must have been Barry who brought him to his room. He jumped out of bed still stretching his arms above his head and yawning. He went into the kitchen to see his uncle cooking breakfast.

"Hey" Wally greeted first.

Barry turned off the stove as he placed two slices of bacon on a plate, "Hey kiddo!"

Wally lazily pulled out the kitchen chair and before he sat down Barry was at his side with his plate of breakfast. Ohhh boy, Barry was definitely apologizing. Pancakes staked with sunny side eggs, bacon and a big slices of ham.

"Wow" Wally wasted no time in ignoring his hungry stomach and dug in. Barry sat besides with a similar plate, speedster galore, and ate. The two sat in silence just enjoying the company and food but Wally knew Barry was still upset about the award thingy. It was written all over his face.

"Wally...eh..listen" Barry began much to Wally's annoyance. He heard this apology so many times it was beginning to hurt his ears.

"I know, Barry" Wally quickly replied, "It's fine I know that you're busy at the lab and stuff. I've been taking my time up with the team a lot and haven't been around Central-"

"Don't turn this around you always do that" Barry said as he took a bit out of his pancakes.

"Then we don't need to hear both sides then..we already know" Wally whispered heatedly. The two glanced at each other in defeat before going back to eating in silence. This was such a regular routine for them. Nothing was the same after his aunt's death. Last month marked the year of her death and of course Barry took it the hardest. They both had their own way of dealing with her death. Barry would have the cowl on practically every hour finding anything to keep his mind from thinking about it. Their relationship stretched thin but after a while they realized they needed each other more than ever. Not just as partners but as family.

Wally sighed in satisfaction after taking the last bite from his eggs, "I'm going to meet Dick and Conner for a movie"

"When will you be back?" Barry asked, "I was hoping we could-" his suggestion was drowned as Wally quickly continued.

"Probably late night. I got my mobile no worries" he got up from his chair with his plate in hand. He dashed to the sink and washed his plate before disappearing to his room to get ready. Barry sat at the table alone with a frown. At least he had work to look forward to...right?

( )

Saturday's were just as eventful as Fridays. Not so much as the frightful Fridays but you get the idea. Barry was at the back of a squad car with a trainee both were waiting for the OK given by the lieutenant for them to enter the crime scene. It was another murder much like the one from a few days back. Barry would go as far as to call this a string of murders that were handled by a single person. They were absolutely spotless besides the obvious signs of either a stab wound, a gunshot or strangulation.

The car crawled forward towards the group of police cars parked near the scene. Barry got out from the car, grabbing is equipment and went over to what looked like a gruesome murder scene. Blood was sprayed out a good distance from and towards the body. It was a young woman this time, blonde, average weight and about 5 feet and 5 inches. Barry knelt down besides the body and quickly noticed the scent. The body was already decomposing as well but the body was just discovered at a public park. Odd. Barry collected a few strands of hair that were entangled in the woman's fingernails, blood from the body and away. The trainee took the liberty of photographing while Barry investigated the body.

"Allen" one of the officers shouted for him for his attention. Barry placed the swab into the small tube container and stood up.

"Take a look at this"

Barry went over to where the officer was standing and pointing towards. Barry stood next to him and directed his eyes at the familiar symbol.

A lighting bolt but not just any lighting bolt. It was the Flash's symbol.

Barry stared at the scorned ground feeling his heart speed up a tad. Why would someone burn this symbol into the pavement? What did this have to do with the Flash? With him?

"First time this shows up, eh? Maybe we should bring speedy Gonzales to the station" the officer joked but Barry saw no humor. A million questions flew into his mind. Was this a call out? Was someone trying to get his attention?

_They got it_.

( )

Barry got off early this time and allowed the new trainee to get her feet wet in the lab. This was a great opportunity to go out and scout for some information about the random murders.

"Remember, Barry, be home before 6 o'clock" he said to himself. He still needed to check up on Wally maybe even be home before dinner this time.

Barry arrived at a local bar just across the street from where the murder had happened. It was a long shot but maybe he could find a witness. The bar was really popular and people were in and out of the place constantly. Somebody had to have seen something. Barry walked into the bar and enveloped by loud music and a distinct smell iron. Definitely not his type of hang out but he was only here on a mission. There were a lot of people at the bar despite it being still such an early hour. It was mostly young people with their dates, loners and those strange teens in black that had no business being in a bar. Welcome to the strange part of Central some liked to say.

Barry looked around casually as he made his way over to the stools. A drink sounded nice right about now. He sat on one of the empty stools purposely by two men who were drinking silently.

"A Heineken please" Barry said to the bartender. The guys was a bit older but tiny in size. He didn't like much of a talker to Barry but it couldn't hurt to try.

The bartender handed Barry a large pint of beer (something Barry could down a second and not feel a thing) and that's when Barry struck.

"Do you usually work weekends?" Barry asked

The bartender was caught off guard by the question, he squinted his eyes as if in thought, "Yeah sometimes"

"Sometimes?"

"I usually cover a shift for a friend.." he stopped and crossed his arms but Barry was hardly threatened by the thin man, "What's it to ya?"

"You know anything about a murder recently?" Barry pressed.

The man could have stayed silent by he looked eager to talk, "Yeah, there were a couple around here. One across the street wasn't there?"

"I'm investigating them myself and I was wondering if you could tell me anything suspicious that might have occurred" Barry cautiously took out his badge to show the man and tuck it back in smoothly. The man uncrossed his arms and seemed to have soften a bit.

"Nah, I mean I don't keep tabs on people after they left the place. I doubt this place has anything to do with it honestly"

"Why say that?" Barry asked, he was already half finished with the beer.

The guy shrugged, "Well..." he moved a little closer to Barry, bending to put his elbows on the counter "They say that the Flash guy did it"

Barry was stunned a little by the accusation. He chuckled a bit and took another drink from the pint, "You're joking! Why would people think that?"

"That murder down by Maple street-"

"Yeah I remember that one" Barry recalled the man that had been stabbed through the chest by a steel rod. They never found the person who had done it but Barry had connected it with the serial killers odd performance.

"There was a chick there that said she saw the whole thing" the man added, "She comes here all the time actually but only on Monday's"

"What's her name? Have you gone to the police with information?" this could lead to something big.

The bartender shook his head and backed away, "I just don't want to get involved dude"

"Could you tell me her name?"

"Angela but my friend, Diego, calls her 'Angel dust'"

( )

"That was such a boring movie" Dick commented as they walked through the neighborhood towards Wally's home.

"Agreed but you know what I did enjoy?"

The two looked at each other with a smirk and said in unison, "Kelly Petersonnnn"

"God, she is so hot in every movie I see" Wally said.

Dick only laughed, "What about you, Conner?"

"It was...interesting.." he replied which sounded a bit forced.

"I knew muscle head liked action! We should have seen 'No Return' instead" Wally piped. Dick only rolled his eyes through his sunglasses. Conner didn't say anything but Wally could tell he would have agreed.

"Alright guys, I'm gone" Wally waved to the two.

"Is your uncle home?" Conner asked.

"Uh..probably not" Wally looked at the dark home with sagging shoulders. Typically. He said he would be home at 6pm.

"You cool dude?" Dick asked his hand was on his shoulder without Wally noticing.

"Yeah...I'm good. See you guys on Monday" Wally smiled at the two before walking as slow as possible towards the home. Of course Barry wasn't home. When was he anymore? Wally sighed, pulling out his keys from his jean pocket and jammed them into the door roughly. Every time he did he expected Aunt Iris to open the door with an angry face telling him he was going to mess the door up somehow. The door swung open when he lightly kicked it, Iris would always yell at him for doing that too. God, he missed her.

"Barry?" Wally called out in false hope and of course nobody replied. He took off his shoes and placed them at the corner. He noticed Barry's work shoes were neatly placed near the door and his gym shoes missing.

"Where are you now?" Wally asked himself. It was pointless. He went into the kitchen to grab something to eat maybe a sandwich cause he didn't dare touch the stove. He read the clock, 6:10pm, and still no Barry to be found.

Wally made himself two sandwiches and sat in the living room to watch some lame stand up comedy. He should have gone with Dick and Conner to the Mountain for a little fun. Wally should have known his uncle wouldn't be home and he fell for it every time.

Wally waited and waited when finally his uncle came home at 8:45pm. He was curled up on the sofa with his eyes glued to the television trying not to pay his uncle any attention. He heard Barry's footsteps in the kitchen then stop at the doorway towards the living room.

"Wally?"

"Hey" he called back with much enthusiasm.

"I didn't know you would be home with early" Barry walked over to the uncomfortable armchair and sat down.

"Ditto" Wally snapped making Barry cringe.

"So...uh...you wanna go patrolling? We haven't done that together in a while! It's a little dark though"

"I think I'll just turn in early" Wally sat up and bounced off the sofa before his uncle could get out another word. Barry stood just before Wally could leave the room.

"Wally you know if you wanna talk about anything-"

"Talk?" Wally repeated with a confused expression, "Barry you're not even here half of the time"

"Okay, yeah I know but listen-"

Wally felt all his anger boil over, "No! I'm really tired of hearing your apologies. You always say things will change but they never do, Barry. You're never there for me I don't even think you know what school I even go to! What grade I'm in! Do you know I'm getting a scholarship for Mittcon Central University?"

Barry stood, completely stunned over his nephew's outburst.

"N-No..I guess I didn't know that" Barry replied, "That's grea-"

"I know you're busy with your job and you have a city to protect daily. I just..I just want you..I just- I want things back to the way they were again" Wally covered his face with his hands trying not to sob in front of his uncle. He felt Barry's hand on his shoulder and pulled him close to trap him in a hug.

"I miss her so much..." Wally muttered through the crook of his neck. Barry gently rubbed circles on Wally's back trying to comfort him the best he could. He felt horrible for not being there for his nephew to know that this was bottle up so tight inside him. Barry was hurting too but knowing that Wally felt alone in all this made him ache painfully. He hugged his nephew tighter.

"I miss her too, son" Barry blurt out.

Wally felt his heart jump, "Please..just don't leave me alone...please"

"I won't. Believe me I will never abandoned you, Wally"

Through their moment, Barry's mobile started to ring.


	2. Troubled by the Emptiness

Warnings for this chapter: Naahh nothing

"_Allen, we got another body"_

Barry stared at the mangled body in complete shock. He had gathered what evidence he could from the burnt victim inside the bar he was only a few hours in. The person was drowned in alcohol and gasoline and lite on fire behind the counter. The bartender. The man Barry was talking to just today.

"Answers ain't gonna get out with you standin' there, Allen" the lieutenant snapped, "Manager says it's Mark Anton, a bartender who was closing tonight just take dental to be sure"

"Yes, sir" Barry mumbled still in a daze.

"You okay?"

"Yes, sir-"

The man was about to ask further when another officer appeared with a woman close at his side. Barry didn't recognize her but she stared at Barry with interest.

"Hey Lou! Miss says she saw what happened" the man sidestepped a little to allow the woman to talk to the higher ranked official but she made no move to address him. Her eyes kept darting yearningly towards Barry.

"Hello, I'm Lieutenant Benedict I understand-"

"Angela" she quickly stated, "And I want to talk to a forensics guy named Barry Allen, is he here?"

The two men quirked a brow in Barry's direction but the speedster was just as confused as they were.

"Allen" his lieutenant called. Barry made a slow step towards the witness that was eager to introduce herself. She held out her hand with a flirtatious smile.

"Mr. Allen, hi, I'm Angela Paz" she said.

"Nice to meet you. Could you tell me what you saw, Miss Paz?" Barry tried hard not to stare at her wondering eyes. It was making him uncomfortable. God, Hal was right...he wasn't even trying or maybe he wasn't interested. The woman made it obvious that it was actually pitiful. Though Barry had a hard time thinking such a attractive woman would. She had long black hair with large brown eyes that were brought out by a mix of eye shadow and liner. She looked to be Hispanic but not only from her name but by a small hint in her voice. She was lean but very confident in her stance. Barry was unaware that she now had a hand encased in his own.

"I was thinking we could talk somewhere more private" the woman named Angela whispered into his ear.

"Uh, I'm trying to conduct an investigation-"

"And I'm a witness to the crime. Isn't that important?" Angela retorted teasingly.

Barry was silent for what seemed like an hour to him but was just 3 seconds, "Yes...uh-"

His lieutenant then stepped in, thankfully, "Barry, we've got Juan and Vinny working here" he patted Barry on the back urging him to go along with the woman. So much for help.

"Get her story that's all I'm asking. This place is crawling with new reporters already and I don't want to deal with this on my son's birthday. You better be at the station before you go home" Benedict left the two without another word. Angela turned back to Barry was a smile making him uneasy.

"You need pen and paper? Or are you good with memory?"

( )

Angela led Barry away from the crime scene, two blocks exactly. Whether she really didn't want the cops to hear their conversation or she was just pulling at his leg he didn't know. Barry was patient in their slow walk but something about the woman was making him very uncomfortable. She seemed to have changed her personality a bit to a more sadistic and confident mode. It was a strange switch but Barry tried not to be too aware of it.

"Did you know Mr. Anton?" Barry asked.

"I did. Puny dick who didn't know when to keep his mouth shut" she replied bluntly then chuckled.

"Could you tell me exactly what you saw?" Barry pressed. He was beginning to like this woman less and less. Angela stopped walking to stare at Barry as if she was studying him.

"Okay, I was going for a walk and was passing up the bar. I see Mark cleaning up and next thing I know I see a blur and he's gone. I go into the bar and see his body and a red blur. I don't know many things that go that fast, do you?" her eyes narrowed as if in suspicion. Barry's face suddenly turned pink and looked away from Angela.

"Uh...no I don't" Barry lied and smiled.

"Listen, I know how insane this sounds but I think-"

"The Flash did it?" Barry finished.

Angela nodded slowly, "I'm guessing that's not the first time you heard that?"

"I've been hearing that accusation a lot. Was anybody else with you? I need to know if you touched anything at the crime scene"

"No nothing I got the hell out of there and called you guys" Angela sighed, "It's getting kinda late actually do you think you can get me home _quick_?"

Barry hesitated at first, "Sure, uh just let me make a home call.." he said then excused himself. Barry scratched the back of his neck wondering if he should just tell another officer to do it. She really didn't give any useful information but maybe the car ride over to her home might bring some light. He took out his mobile and dialed Wally's number. He hated to tell his nephew he would be coming home late tonight again. They just had a conversation about this and Barry swore he would be more attentive to him. Barry growled, damn his job..

He listened to the phone ring a few times before he heard Wally's voicemail.

_'Wall-man not here, just leave a message and I'll get back to you. Thanks!'_

"Uh..Wally..it's Barry. I'm going to be a little late kiddo but I'll be home soon. Hey, if you're still awake I'll take you to that pancake house- I promise...I love you, Wally" Barry paused wondering if he should say more but hung up.

"You got a kid?" Angela walked in front of him looking at his mobile then to him. Barry pocketed his mobile and sighed.

"Ready?" he asked completely ignoring her question. He just wanted to get home now. He was trying to be as professional as possible but Angela seemed to be testing his limits. She leaned into him as they walked to his car, wanting to know more about him but Barry would only give one word answers and obviously not interested.

"Is there a Mrs. Allen?" Angela asked as they climbed into the car.

Barry felt his hands clamp tightly to his keys, "No" he said sharply. This was getting extremely uncomfortable now, "Listen, no offense but my mind is more focused on the fact that a murder was committed and that you were the only witness-"

"I completely understand, Barry, I'm still upset too that was my friend back there. Don't you think I'm a bit upset too?" she crossed her arms and turned to look out the window.

_You have a funny way of showing it_, Barry thought, "I'm sorry" he turned the car on and put it in drive. Half way through the drive was silent with only Angela telling him directions on where to turn to get to her home.

She lived a good distance away from the city and into a suburban area where it was a bit dingy and dangerous.

"You live here?" Barry asked trying to say it as polite as possible. Angela chuckled.

"Yeah, lived here all my life. It's nice and on the down low, you know, without anyone in red to snoop in on your business" Angela gave Barry a smirk, "I'm sure you ran into the guy a couple times"

"A few times yeah" Barry answered.

"It's kinda weird to know that these tight wearing freaks can look just like you and me" Angela continued, "It makes you wonder how vulnerable they really are under those masks"

Barry said nothing and just focused on driving.

"Turn here" Angela muttered, "You know you're a really boring guy"

"Really?" Barry said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yeah but it's fine. A girl like me knows how to bring out the fun side of anyone" she laughed.

"Huh...and what makes you think I want this 'fun side'"

"Because we're going to have a good time together" Angela said, "This one" she pointed to a run down apartment building that looked like hell. Barry pulled into the back of the apartment, the entrance and quickly unlocked the door. Angela remained inside, pulling out her mobile from her pant pocket and dialed a quick number.

"We're here" she said and hung up just as fast, "You look a little tired, maybe you want to come inside-"

"Miss Angela, I don't think that would be wise. If you think of anything else on the information about Mark or just anything please call the Central Police department"

"What I don't get your number?" Angela grinned showing her white teeth, "You really don't know how to treat a lady huh?" Barry only gave a forced and polite smile back and waited for her to exit.

She moved closer to Barry making him back away automatically, "I'm surprised because usually Central city's speed demon is so charismatic"

"What?" Barry felt his heart speed up.

"Barry Allen...he's so boring but such a cutie" suddenly her lips were on his in a second. Barry was stunned and couldn't move anywhere to escape her. Suddenly, his driver's door opened without warning. He prepared himself to fall on the pavement but something or someone had caught him. A strong pair of arms trapped him around his neck and chest. Barry struggled but the arms were surprisingly strong.

Barry ceased to see Angela climbing over to pin his legs, reaching into her back pocket she pulled out a sterile needle with liquid already waiting.

"What are you doing!" Barry shouted, he tried kicking her away but his attention was more on the needle. She uncapped it with her mouth, laughing through the plastic cap as stabbed Barry in the stomach. She injected him slowly with the mysteriously substance. Barry winced but his anger was enough to mask his discomfort.

"Get off me!"

"We're just gonna slow ya down big guy, no fun if all you remember is a blur" Angela whispered seductively as she began to rub his stomach and below his waist line. After a few more seconds Barry was starting to feel the effects of whatever had been injected into him. His limbs felt heavy and his vision was starting to get cloudy. What was happening?

"So it is true, you can put him to sleep, hahaha" Angela said to the other individual who still had a strong grip on Barry.

"Wh..Why are y-you doing this?" his body was impossible to lift and numb what ever was in his system was fast. He struggled to listen to Angela and his captors conversation but everything was turning into a blur. His vision turned black but not before he heard the words, 'Angel Dust.'

( )

To say Wally was upset would be an understatement.

He felt like crying.

_'...I love you, Wally'_

He must have played the voice message at least five times before flung his mobile into the wall. He should have known his uncle couldn't change not even for him. Maybe he just over acting? His uncle's job was stressful and he probably had to stay over time. Wally didn't even get a call from his uncle at mid-night to confirm it and it only made him worry.

It was 10 o'clock in the morning, the next day, and Barry still had not called him. He felt angry and sad but he wasn't going to drown in worry at home. Plus he wanted to train with the team today and with that at least he could take his mind off of what happened last night. Wally picked up his phone and was glad that no damage was done to it. He had the volume set to high just in case Barry texted or called him. It was strange for him not to.

He put on a sweater and some jeans then texted Dick that he would be at the mountain in less than 10 minutes.

"I should leave a note.." Wally said to himself. He grabbed a piece of printer paper from the desk and a sharpie.

_Barry,_

_I'm hanging out with friends at MJ_

_Call me when you are home_

_-Wally_

Wally sighed and placed the note on the kitchen table. The young speedster was about to leave the home from the back door when suddenly a loud knock from the front door caught his attention. Wally was at the door in less than a second and opened it.

But it wasn't his uncle.

"Can I help you, sir?" Wally asked.

A tall and older looking man stood in a familiar Central City police uniform. Wally knew the man from Barry's work, they were friends even though they weren't in the same department.

"Son, where is Allen?" officer Benedict asked hastily.

Wally felt his stomach drop, "W-What do you mean? I thought he was at work.." he replied with a shaky tone.

Benedict raised a brow and shook his head, "No he's not. I told him to come back to station before he went home and he never reported in"

Oh god...Barry was missing.


	3. Through Corrupted Lungs

Warnings for this chapter: Language, torture and hint sexual themes

Barry couldn't think of a time where he felt so sick. Thankfully, his immune system made it almost impossible to get sick for more than 10 minutes. The worst he ever gotten was a running nose and maybe a cough or two but that was it. This was a different type a sick that he was reluctantly introduced to. His head felt like it was in a dense fog, a blinding pressure in the deep part of his skull and an intense sensitivity to any tiny movement or light. It was like a jack hammer was inside his brain constantly cracking away at his delicate skull. Basically it felt like a horrible migraine. Barry felt like the sun was directly hitting his face when in reality it was just a dull ceiling fan slowly turning above him. His new environment smelled like mildew and a horrid taste of cooper lingered in his mouth. What had happened?

He tried sitting up but a small tinge of pain in his abdomen stopped him. Suddenly, he remembered being stabbed in the stomach with a needle. Oh god, where the hell was he? Barry ignored the pain and attempted to sit up but was stopped. Both of his wrists were strapped tightly at the sides of a bed..a bed? The straps were thick leather but it wasn't anything he couldn't break out of. As he flexed his muscles he noticed the soreness and still the hovering heaviness. Two IV's on each arm were stabbed into his forearms what they were giving him he had no idea. His memory was slowly coming back him and was again consumed with anger. Barry growled and pulled hard on the straps with all his might. He knew he wasn't no Superman but he had some tricks of his own. Barry was surprised to feel some of his energy was gone and it took some focus to start vibrat-

"Arrgh!" the strongest electric shock surged through his body like nothing he had experienced. His body locked up from the current and he started to convulse. The current lasted a good 20 seconds before it disappeared, where, he didn't care to know cause his brain felt like mush. Once his body relaxed from the small jerks and flinches he whimpered pathetically from the after effect of burning pain eating at his body.

"Oh looks like someone is awake"

Angela seemed to appear right in front of Barry. She stood in front of him with a large smile and sadistic eyes as his body still twitched from the shock. She made her way towards the speedster at the right side of the bed and sat down careful not to touch the IV on his right arm.

She put a hand on top of his head and began playing with his blonde hair, "Don't scramble your brain too much, Barry boy"

"Let go of me!" Barry shouted angrily, he tugged at restrains again but couldn't even touch Angela. She only laughed and continued to play with his hair.

"Don't yell at me, babe" Angela cooed. She leaned towards him and planted a kiss on his forehead. Barry closed his eyes in disgust his teeth baring like an aggressive canine ready to attack. Angela paid no attention.

"If you're a good boy maybe we could play-"

"Angela"

She stopped mid-sentence and pulled herself slowly away from Barry. Barry glanced over to the doorway to see a young man. He looked much bigger than Barry and rough looking. His face was scarred but had held himself with confidence.

"Who are you?" Barry asked

The younger man only laughed, "I'm surprised. I thought the speed demon freak would know" Angela grinned.

"I want to get a few rounds into him first" the man said as he rolled his shoulders and wrists. Rounds? What was that suppose to mean? Barry felt Angela get up from the bed and go to the metal table that was at the right side of him. She grabbed a needle similar to the one that she first stabbed him with. Barry started to struggle more.

"Stop! What- Why are you doing this?" Barry asked.

Angela gazed his large eyes to the speedster, "This is only a part of the pain you put us through, babe" she said, "Don't worry it'll be my turn next" she said with a creepy smile that made Barry look away. He didn't understand her. He couldn't stop her from injecting him with the substance again, what were they going to do this time? It only took 20 seconds for the dose to make him feel just as drowsy as the IV's were making him. Angela removed both off his arm with no gentleness but the injection made him too numb to feel him anyhow.

She then removed his restraints and helped him up. Barry was beginning to feel dead on his feet the powerful headache was slowly building in his skull making it difficult to focus on the man that advanced towards him. He was coming him fast his fist clenched tightly in a determined rage.

Barry was on the ground before he could retaliate. The man had knocked him to the floor with a strong blow to the face. Barry felt the trickle of warmth coming down his nose and a painful busted lip. He shield his face but suddenly a strong pair of hands ripped him away from the safety. A knee to the face then a firm grip behind his head that made him look up.

"Feel like a hero now?" the man hissed. He tossed Barry into the wall the force was great enough to daze him for a second. The man came to him again ready to strike but Barry found the strength to duck away. He stumbled away but the drug in his system disabled his balance and coordination. He tripped over his own feet and dropped the the ground. Before he could get himself back up the man was on top of him. He was pinned underneath his strong weight.

"Ge'offme!" Barry tried pushed up but his limbs were like jello. The man slammed his hand into his head and pinned him to stop him from looking back.

"You're not so tough" he said as he squeezed Barry's head with his strong grip, "Fucking pathetic".

"Not to hard, Danny, I want a chance with him" Angela's voice rang somewhere in the room. The man, Angela named Danny, stood to roll Barry over to his back. The speedster was alarmed on how easily he had done it. His death grip was now at his throat.

"How do you feel? Huh! People treat you like a fucking god but-" he paused to tighten his hold. Barry was struggling against his hold with little success. The lack of oxygen was making him brain suffer and his heart race dangerously in his chest. He was panicking. These people had the intention of killing him and with that thought in his dying mind, he became truly frighten.

"You're just a fucking joke" just when Barry thought he would end it right then and there he released him. Barry greedily sucked in as much as he could making him dizzy and sick. The heavy weight on his front was removed allowing him to turn on his side. He vomited foam and saliva from his aching throat making it even more painful. Through the exchange of inhaling and throwing up Barry tried his best not to choke from his own saliva. It was then did he realize how fragile he was.

"Tie him back up"

Angela sighed in disappointment but obeyed the man. She delicately helped Barry to his feet and tossed him back to the bed. His bonds were put back on and the IV's. Barry remained still his main focus still on breathing and swallowing properly. He never felt this helpless in his life.

"Poor baby" Angela whispered as he finished his left wrist with the leather, "Maybe I should help you calm down. I know Danny is a little rough" she continued. Her hands were now roaming around his chest and his stomach.

"What do you want from me" Barry asked in a soft tone. His throat still hurting and dark bruises already forming on his neck. Angela seemed to have noticed them as well and began kissing them tenderly.

"Hushh" she whispered again. She began to pull up his shirt to revel his abdomen and allowed her hands to rub his sore muscles. Barry's mind was too cloudy to know what she was getting at till her hands were dipping closer and closer to his pelvic region. Barry jerked away when her hands entered through the elastic waist line of his boxers.

"What the fuc-...fuck..please s-stop"

"Hush, babe, just hush" Angela silenced him with a strong kiss, biting at his lip playfully to keep him from moaning and crying out loud.

( )

"What do you mean, 'you can't find him'" Wally shouted angrily at the two policemen.

"I understand how you feel, son-"

"I don't need no sympathetic bull crap from you! My uncle is missing with some random lady and his car was torched just outside the city"

Officer Ledonski rubbed the sides of his head in clear aggravation, "We're doing all we can, Wally" he said, "Allen is a good friend of mine so he means a lot to me too. However, we got no leads to his whereabouts so it's going to take some time to figure this out"

Wally took shaky breathes through his nose trying to calm himself down. He was scared that he might vibrate through the ground but that was the last thing he worried about. He was scared mainly because his uncle was now gone. Barry had been missing for 14 hours now and nobody had a damn clue to where he had gone. What if he was stuck somewhere? Surely the first thing the older speedster would attempt to do was contact Wally. _Damn it, Barry_...

A comforting hand rested on Wally's shoulder, "Wally, why don't you spend the night at the station" Officer Daniels suggested. Wally knew that they wouldn't allow him to return home on his own now that his guardian was absent. He would just play along till their backs were turned then go to the League about what happened. He wondered if anyone knew that the Flash was missing. He doubt it. Wally agreed halfheartedly but only to be polite.

Wally left the station at record timing and hurried to the mountain to alert his team.

( )

He couldn't remember when he had fallen asleep but once he realized it he quickly regained full awareness. The room was dark with the only source light coming from the door that was slightly ajar. He could hear the sounds of glass clanking together and the television blaring through the other room. Barry made little noise and movement as possible, not wanting them to know he was awake for their benefit. He had yet to figure out why he was in this situation but he did know that they knew who he was. He heard the hints several times but made no recognition of their implement. Apparently, they were more interested in his alter ego than the forensic scientist, Barry Allen.

Barry didn't dare try to vibrate again after what had happened before. He was aware of something taped to the back of his neck that was small and prongs embedded themselves deep into his sensitive skin. It might have been the culprit and it brought up the question as to how they obtained it. How did they know they had the right guy? How did they make that connection to him being the Flash? Dozens of questions fluttered into his mind which kept a little preoccupied to notice his captor enter the room.

Barry was staring up into the ceiling, his eyes blank and mind lost into his own thoughts. It might have been the drugs as well but it was hard to differentiate now. Whatever they were pumping into him was actually slowing him down.

"Time for a bath" a deep voiced brought him back from his world and into reality. Barry could make out the figure of the younger male, Danny, as he released his bonds and ripped off the IV's. He grabbed Barry by his sore neck and pulled him off the bed. Barry couldn't stand up straight but he stumbled with Danny and tried to relieve the pressure. He hissed as his captor tighten ever so slightly but no enough to choke him like before.

"I wonder how long it takes for you to bleed out" Danny asked no one in particular and laughed. Danny lead Barry into a bathroom and slammed the door behind him. Barry was brought to the poor conditioned bathtub and roughly pushed into it. Barry landed painfully on his back but didn't make a sound. The fog in his mind was slowly clearing away making him more aware of his surroundings. The bathroom looked dirty and cleaned of strong chemicals.

There was a small bucket near the sink that Danny had grabbed and set aside the tub. He knelt down and torn Barry's white collared shirt with his strength and tossed it to the ground behind him. Barry was made aware of just how cold he was suddenly.

"William Paz, does that ring any bells?" Danny asked

"I'm sorry, no" Barry answered truthfully, Danny shook his head in disbelieve. Barry was about to ask why when Danny grabbed the bucket and dumped half of the contains onto Barry's chest.

Barry screamed. He whipped his head back onto the metal bath and screamed as the chemical burned his flesh like lava was consuming his body.

"Sodium hydroxide, buddy, how does that feel?" Danny asked, smiling as he watched Barry squirm and thrash in pain. The chemicals ate away at Barry's skin, bubbling fresh blood to the surface of his burn wounds.

"I'll make you remember that name" Danny growled, "For the rest of your fucking life" he dumped the rest of the chemicals onto Barry's abdomen and arms making him cry out in pure agony. The captor stood and tossed the empty bucket carelessly into the bath with Barry and turned on the shower. Barry flinched as the cold water hit his chemical burns without mercy but added some relief. He heard the bathroom door open and close then completely silence besides the shower hitting the tub. Barry turned on his side that had less burns and curled his body. The cold water was a help but was also making him shiver. His body was badly damaged from the burns but he hoped that his speed healing factor would kick in fast to reduce the stress.

Barry laid in the tub for what seemed to be an hour but was only 10 minutes before Danny had returned. He felt the prickle of the needle enter his bicep then everything turned black.

_A/N: _If anyone is curious the title is from the song Daught by Youth.


	4. When You Broke My Chest

WARNING: This chapter contains descriptive rape. Don't read it if you are sensitive to it.

Wally sat down, watching Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, and Black Canary exchange words but he never caught any of it. Speedsters were good at keeping up with conversation but Wally was lost. His mind was in a daze trying to figure out whether if he ever should have gone to anyone. All they did was talk and ask questions. They needed to find Barry now and yet all they did was talk. He felt like crying he was so damn frustrated.

"Kid" Robin sat beside him on the ground with his knees tucked underneath him. He laid a comforting hand on his shoulder but he knew it wasn't enough. Robin could practically feel Wally vibrate with worry.

"They found his car outside the city" Wally said, "It was completely wrecked and torched but they didn't find a body" his heart sunk lowered into his stomach.

"We'll find him" Robin reassured his friend, "The entire Justice League is looking for him and you got us"

Wally should have been optimistic about the mention of the _entire _JLA searching but he wasn't. He didn't know where his uncle was. Was he even alive? If he were dead would he know? The constant worry was making his stomach ache.

"He should have called by now.." Wally's eyes were glossing over with tears, "Oh my god...what if he's hurt somewhere-"

"Wally"

Superman knelt in front of the young speedster his presences was hard to ignore. Wally looked up to the Man of Steel with tearful eyes.

"I promise I will do everything in my power to find your uncle" Superman said with such confidence that actually made Wally hopeful. His body seemed to have relax at some point because he wasn't vibrating. Batman beckoned Superman back to the monitor with the others but Superman made sure Wally was alright before leaving. Robin hoisted Wally to his feet and away from the others and towards the team. Before Robin could get a word out, M'gann ran to Wally and enveloped him in a tight hug.

"Wally, I'm so sorry" she mumbled into his shoulder.

"We will do everything to help" Kladur placed a hand on the speedsters other should but it was different from Robin's.

"You're right. We will and we're not going to sit on the side lines and let the JLA do everything" Robin stepped up in front of the team, "I overheard Batman talking about a murder at a bar that Barry was investigating maybe we should beat them to it to look for clues"

"They said that a woman was with him for questioning" Wally spoke up.

"Did they say who?" Conner asked but Wally only shook his head.

"There has to be security footage. I know that there's a bank a block away from the bar I can hack into the systems to see if they picked anything up"

"We should split up then" Artemis suggested.

"Conner, M'gann and I shall go to the location where the car was taken for any clues" Kladur said, "Robin, you take Kid Flash and Artemis to get the security footage. Once you found anything inform us so that we can meet"

"Wait" Wally shouted before they went their separate ways, "Thanks you guys"

( )

"They went to go look themselves" Hal announced.

"We can't stop them" Black Canary replied and sighed.

"Wally is worried and I don't blame him" Superman said, "Batman can't locate Barry on the radar which means he isn't suit up or it might have been shut off intentionally"

"Or maybe he is out of range" Hal suggested, "What if he isn't on Earth?"

"That could be a possibility" Batman agreed

"We should split up"

"Fine but our com links are to be open at all times no matter what" Superman declared firmly.

"Wait"everyone stopped to look at Batman or the monitor displaying. Pictures of bodies appeared one by one each with different injuries and cause of death but one image appeared next to every body that was similar. A lighting bolt symbol would be burned into the ground or engraved into victims chest, arms or stomach.

"Was someone trying to frame Flash?"

"No, they were trying to get his attention" Batman corrected.

( )

Barry dealt with burns more than a few times in his career. The first was when he was bathed in chemicals in the lab, that's when he first had gotten his powers. When he was drowned in chemicals by his captors it felt the equally the same if not more. It lingered, the burning, and still raged through his delicate skin. His entire chest and stomach were burned along with his forearms from trying shield himself. The bandages weren't helping neither. He didn't remember what had happened after the bath but when he opened his eyes he was tied up again without a shirt. His wounds were covered by a tight layer of bandages that irradiated his sensitive skin therefore he stopped moving all together. His hunger was another annoying factor which also answered as to why his burns hadn't healed yet. He was starving.

It was kinda silly to think about his hunger problem but in reality it was actually crucial. He wasn't sure if his captors knew then again he wasn't even sure what they planned to do with him.

Barry slept with some difficulty to try and keep his strength. Angela would come into his room at times to check on how he was doing and give him a cup of water. He didn't see Danny after the bath incident and Angela's presences was even more and more disturbing.

Barry opened his eyes for what felt like the twelfth time under an hour. He couldn't stay asleep from the hunger pains and constant burning from his wounds. He felt a sharp pain in his arm that was familiar then the other. It was Angela, taking out the IV's that were making him drowsy and weak. He was already pumped with so much drugs that it would probably kill 40 grown men in a heartbeat. He felt so heavy and tired but couldn't sleep.

"Hello, precious" Angela teased in a very silky tone. Barry couldn't catch sight of her which only meant she was the opposite side where his head was turned. He felt the bed dip to match her weight and then a soft hand tenderly rubbing his aching chest. Barry winced but remained still knowing his attempts at moving away would only irritate it. She seemed to enjoy his pain and increased the pressure in motion till she grew bored and moved to a new location.

Barry jumped when her hand traveled to the front of his jeans. She rubbed vigorously trying to gain his attention and plated kissing on his shoulder then neck. Barry had his eyes closed trying to ignore the sensation even though his body was responding without his consent.

"Mmm...you look so cute when you're doped up, babe" she cooed into his ear. Barry kept his head turned the opposite direction, obviously not interested but the woman didn't stop. Her hands dipped down into his underwear and grabbed his length into her hands. Barry quickly bent his knees up to stop her from accessing.

"Now now..that's not very nice" she pulled away but this time she climbed on top of him. She sat on his legs and worked on undoing his pants as quickly as she could.

"Get off me.." Barry pleaded. His body felt like lead and she felt like a ton of bricks just stacked on top of him. As she yanked off his pants down to his knees he began to panic. To his mistake Barry attempted to vibrate to escape the scenario but ended up electrocuted like before. His body yet stiff under the current, jerking and mouth gaping from a silence scream.

"That's a bad boy" Angela laughed as she rubbed her hand over his raw chest. Taking the opportunity, Angela again took his length into her hand inside his underwear and proceeded to stroke him slowly. Barry's body started to calm but only to be responding fully to Angela's attempts at soothing him. Barry hated it but it was the only thing keeping him away from the pain. He couldn't stop himself from moaning. When her strokes started to increase his hips rocked lightly but noticeable underneath her. Barry watched Angela as she bit her lip, stopping the action to grind against him and kiss him fully on the lips.

"You like that?" Angela asked when she broke away from him to breath. Barry moaned in response and that's when things became a blur. In a second, she was undressed and fully naked in front of him. He blinked and her body was against his feeling her breasts against his bandages. She continued to stroke him and playfully licked at her erection even taking him into her mouth.

"Ahhh..mm..fuck.." Barry couldn't stop himself from enjoying it his mind was having a hard time figuring out that they was one hundred percent wrong. However, his body didn't care.

"You ready, babe?" Angela asked in such a lustful tone. Barry's body was practically begging for it but he couldn't vocalize his plead to stop. He looked up at the ceiling with tearful eyes and teeth baring as she grabbed his length and positioned herself. Oh god she was sliding onto him. He involuntarily moan louder than he thought he had. His cock was completely inside her, Angela sat still for a moment to get use to the fullness and moved in painfully slow movements. His mind was thinking of how incredible she felt, how tight her core was..fuck it felt amazing...

Angela was moaning loud and continuously as she found a perfect rhythm and moved up and down. She had her slim body open in front of him to see her breast bounce and tease herself for her own enjoyment. Barry only kept his eyes closed tight as she fucked him through her lust filled moans and cries. Barry was biting his tongue to the point where he teased blood inside his mouth. He focused on the iron taste, his eyes dampening and the painful ache on his burn wounds. However, he couldn't deny the build of his own climax.

Angela put her hands on top of his chest feeling his muscles and scratching his sensitive skin with pleasure. She could feel the rise and fall of his breathing quicken knowing he was reaching his peak. She smiled and quicken her pace with more force after feeling him move underneath her.

"Mmhmm...come inside me" she begged in a high tone, "C'mon, pretty boy"

After a few thrusts, Barry finally gave in and came the same time Angela did. The tightening of her walls around him as she rode out her orgasm drove him crazy. He grunted loudly when Angela gave a final thrust before settling in a smooth pattern. She leaned forward, keeping herself up by putting her arms on both sides of Barry. She stretched herself to reach Barry's lips and kissed him lightly with her soft lips. Barry kept his mouth sealed from her lingering want to enter.

"Don't be like that" she cooed as she laid herself on top of him. Barry cried out in pain from the uncomfortable weight on his chemical burns. Angela found the opportunity and plunged her lips into his open mouth. The kiss was forced and rough but she took it anyway she could. Her tongue briefly entered and danced around his mouth before retreating and broke away from Barry. It was a horrible taste even though none stayed on his lips. He felt like crying. He never let anyone kiss him like that, nobody ever touched him like this and nobody was allowed to. He felt like he betrayed Iris and it made him sick.

Angela climbed off him, putting his jeans back on but didn't bother to button them.

"You're such a good boy" she said before leaving him in the darkness.

( )

Wally hated to go to this part of Central. It was filled with criminals and druggies and full of bad news. He didn't like to venture here unless Uncle Barry was with him. Of course this would have to be the place to look. Wally was overcome by memories that almost brought him on the brick of tears. He held it in with determination. He needed to find his uncle no matter where he had to travel.

They made it to the bank without any trouble but it was matter of getting hold of the security footage that would be difficult. They couldn't just waltz in there and ask for it. Well actually they could if they just stated it was League business. Robin liked to make things interesting though. Plus Wally didn't doubt his hacking abilities.

"How much longer?" Artemis asked. She kept on looking over her shoulder as if someone were to pop up and catch them any moment. They rewired the camera into Robin's tech from the outside rather than going inside.

"Relax" Robin snapped as he poked at buttons, "Just a few more minutes"

Wally knew Robin didn't liked to be rushed but he couldn't help but feel impatient and a bit afraid of what he might see on the tape. He rubbed his hands together so fast that he thought he got second degree burns. His stomach was starting to hurt that he thought he was going to throw up his lunch. _Urgh! Robin hurry up! _

"Okay, guys come look at this" Robin finally pipped.

Wally was at his side less than a second and Artemis on the other both straining their eyes to get a good picture of the scene. It was really dark but they could make out the police cars surrounding the bar just outside. They waited till Wally spoke up, "That's Barry car!".

"Shh!" Artemis warned. They continued to watch as Barry got out from his car and disappeared into the bar along with some other police officers. Minutes past and practically dragged painfully to Wally till he spotted a woman with two other men walk into the bar. One of the officers did say that Barry drove a woman home, was this her? Nobody saw anything which Wally was thankful for he needed some serious concentration.

It was 8 minutes later from her entrance did she reappear with Barry at her side. They walked slowly around the corner and talked for a few moments before Barry led her to his car. The two climbed inside and ran off screen with the crime scene in the background still being investigated.

"Barry wouldn't leave without permission would he?" Robin asked.

"Of course not. That means that the Lieutenant already knew" Wally replied, "This really doesn't give us new information it just confirms that he did leave the scene with a woman"

"Robin can you do a background check on her?" Artemis asked

"Easy" Robin grinned and rewind the footage till her face popped up in clear view. It was a little blurry but Robin tweeted it enough to catch the important detail. Wally watched as Robin scanned her face into the database and waited for the computer to work its magic.

It was too quick for the human eye to catch but the images displayed were crystal to Wally as he watched every female criminal known on the cops database. How Robin got access to it he didn't know. It finally stopped to a very large image of a woman.

"Angela Starbuck-Paz" Robin read, "She's originally from Hub city and is married to Daniel Gregory Paz who was a car thief and was arrested for two first degree murders. The charges were dropped though...doesn't say how.."

"Okay so we know who the girl is and his husband is suspect number one" Artemis concluded, "How do we find her? I assume they live together"

"Wait hold on..it says that Daniel was caught robbing a jewelry shop along with three other people. One of them was his brother, William, apparently the Flash came to stop them but one of the crooks got nervous and shot William in the head instead of Flash"

"Wait..this is starting to piece together"

"Revenge?" Wally suggested gravely

"It could be a possibility" Robin replied with regret.

"The murders...they were trying to get his attention.."

"What?"

"There were murders all over Central!" Wally said, "Do you guys watch the news?"

"I heard about that but everyone knew the Flash wouldn't have done those"

"Exactly, they were trying to get his attention"

Robin disconnected from the security camera but the image of the woman and information still remained on his screen.

"All we have to do is find their current whereabouts. I'm sure the location of his car, where it had been destroyed, is a good place to search" Robin added, "I'm going to send this information to Batman. The more help we can get the better"

"Alright, but I'm not waiting up for them to toss me orders" Wally retorted.

"I know but right now I have a feeling we might be on the clock" Robin sadly admitted. Wally felt his heart sink at the thought of being too late to save his uncle. Of all the times Barry saved his life, helped him and had been his crutch. If Wally failed he wouldn't be able to live with himself. Where ever he might be...

_Please be okay.._


	5. If You're Still Bleeding

Warning: Contains drug usage and violence :v

They were getting no where. Their clues ended up dead and trails were disappearing in front of their eyes. Wally could swear he was hearing a clock ticking inside his head. It was annoying and it was making his heart stop at every tick. It could possibly be the time they had left or maybe it was Barry's own heart ringing in his ears. They had no clue to whether Barry was actually in danger or even alive to be frank.

"Wally" Robin called to the worrying speedster.

"You find anything?" he asked

"Yeah, Kladur just radioed information about a hideout where the two were last scene" Robin told Wally, "They're heading over their now-"

"What are we waiting for?" Wally asked heatedly, "Let's go!"

"Wait! Batman-"

"Dude, screw Batman!" Wally angrily snapped back unintentionally, "If this was him-"

"Wally, listen to me I understand what you're feeling. Honestly I do, but we really do need all the help we can get. What if Barry's injured?" Robin calmly stated back. Wally felt as if bricks slid down his throat.

"Sorry.." Wally uttered.

"It's cool. I got the coordinates for the location so let's hurry to meet with the others"

( )

She grabbed the solution with such delicacy and roll it inside her palm. The yellow substance sloshed around innocently and yet was tinted with such sinister intent but enough joy to make Angela smile. She grabbed the needle besides her then dipped the instrument into the vial. The mixture was sucked into the needle in a careful measurement. Angela then placed the vial on the table next to buds of marijuana and forgotten squares. She smirked crookedly then placed the needle right to the crook of her elbow and pressed till it broke the skin. She injected herself with the substance, feeling the sudden sensation with an awe of its seductive taste quickly taking hold.

Once the needle had served its purpose she placed it besides her and sat till and waited for the complete submission. Barry watched with weary eyes, tracing her movement as they slowly turned sluggish yet spontaneous. He counted it to be the 3rd injection she had given herself. Angela turned her head from side to side, swaying to a silent tune and with closed eyes. She began to mumble inaudible things to herself then opened her eyes to gaze at Barry. She jumped up from the sofa and and went over to Barry with unpredictable intent. Barry felt himself stiffen and recoil at the sudden scent of heavy smoke and horrid breath.

"Lonely, baby?" Angela asked with a smile. She grabbed his shoulders as she positioned herself on top of him in his sitting position, "Open wide" she whispered. She licked at his lips, pleading for entry but he didn't comply. Barry was woozy and uncomfortable. He couldn't speak right with the amount of drugs they pumped into him and only replied with moans and grunts.

"Don't be like that" Angela moved closed to him till their bodies were practically one. Suddenly, Barry felt a sharp object poke at his chest. He gasped loudly as Angela pierced the blade into his skin without warning. He heard her laugh then pounce on him. Her lips trapped his and slipped a small pill into his mouth. He tried spitting it out but the more he tried the more the blade dug into his body. His eyes were glued shut in pain but he remained still. Angela broke away and put her hand over his mouth to keep him from spitting out the drug. She played with the knife, moving it up to watch the man jerk at the movement.

Abruptly, the door broke open and Danny stormed in.

"What are you doing?" he asked to the woman. Barry felt the blade yank out from his body much to his relief. Angela removed herself from him to stand on unsteady feet.

"Just having fun, babe" she answered with a crazed smile. Danny didn't seem fazed by her behavior and instead turned his attention to the slow fading speedster. The odd drug had already dissolved in his system, adding with the sedatives and his now slowed metabolism, the pill was making him ill.

"Some guys found some wackos snooping around here" Danny spoke to Angela as he stared at Barry, "His kind" he spat. Anger blinded the man as he grabbed Barry by his arm and tossed him out from the sofa. The action was so quick Barry had little time to reaction. He landed on his back and quickly sat up to move backwards.

"They probably know he's here" Angela said, the blade stained and still in her hand dangling at his fingertips. Danny snatched the knife from her then turned back to Barry. He felt his blood run cold knowing that he was in danger and yet he felt oddly calm. Barry watched as Danny stood over him then knee him in the face sharply. He felt his hair yanked roughly then turned him till he was on his back again.

"I was just gonna humiliate him but now.." Danny hovered the blade over Barry's neck, the sharp end gently glided over his delicate skin but not breaking it, "Play time's up"

Barry laid helpless as Danny began to stab ferociously into his chest with the sharp blade numerous of times. The room filled with cries pain and pleads to stop and the quiet hum of Angela...singing a unrecognizable tune in delight.

_A/N: _Last chapter coming up. Sorry for shortness.


	6. Then You're The Lucky Ones

Wally felt like they had taken a week to get over to the location with the other team. He wished he could just barge in there and rescue his uncle but he knew it wouldn't be safe. He had to know if Barry was in there or at least...some closure. Once they made it Kladur already had a plan waiting for them.

"Green Lantern and Batman are already on their way to investigate" Robin informed the rest of the team.

"M'gann is attempting to find Barry as we speak once she has established a link connection with him-"

"Then it's go time" Conner uttered and everyone silently agreed. Wally knew that they had told the team to stay put till Hal and Batman arrived but once they saw the green they couldn't promise anything. Wally was shaking with worry and anticipation. Their hopes were on M'gann right now. Artemis and Conner were on view point at both opposite sides of the building, Kladur would be the one to lead Robin and Wally into the building once M'gann gave the clear. Robin was worried that Wally might do something regretting and wished the speedster would remain on point. However, that would be impossible.

'_Kladur! I found him and he's in pain_' M'gann's voice echoed through everyone's head.

'_Do not engage, M'gann, we are on our way_' Kladur replied hastily but Wally couldn't contain himself. Once he had confirmation of his uncle being inside he needed to find him.

"I'm going in" Wally said, placing his goggles in front his eyes in a hurried fashion but Robin quickly grabbed Wally's arm.

"We go in together" he firmly declared.

"I'm the fastest on this team! I'll get in-"

"Wally-

'_This is serious, they're attempting to kill him I have to interfere_' M'gann suddenly spoke again making everyone still in alarm. M'gann didn't wait for the others responses, the painful tinge within the connection was making her sick. Barry needed them before his captors ended him. M'gann slipped through the building, transparent and unnoticed, and into the exact room from where the situation was being held. She immediately spotted a woman who was laughing at nothing in particular but then the pain curved her attention. A large man was sitting on top of Barry digging a blade into his chest.

"No!" she cried in a panic, she outstretched her hand in a blur and launched the man away from the bleeding speedster.

"What the fuck was that?" the man growled at the thin air. The woman turned exactly where M'gann was standing her presence till absent from their human eyes but well aware. M'gann stepped in front of the limp speedster to block any attacks, it was the least she could do till the others arrived. Suddenly the window right to the left of the woman busted open crudely and Robin entered gracefully on his feet.

"Who the hell-" the woman slurred then ran to gain distance from the Boy Wonder. Robin reacted quickly and sent a batarang her direction. It nicked her shoulder causing her to fall backwards and hit her head against the wall.

"Put your weapon down and put your hands behind your head" Robin demanded to the man. Robin kept his left hand near his utility belt on instinct. The man stared at the young hero with a mixture of anger and fear. He held a firm grip on the blade.

"You think I'm scared of you freaks?" the man hissed back.

"We know who you are Daniel Paz" another voice startled the man making him point the knife in the direction. Kladur appeared to the right with his own weaponry out. He had no intention of using it but just to add to the tension. Lastily, Wally appeared behind Kladur his eyes desperately seeking for his uncle when suddenly he caught sight of him on the floor...bleeding and limp.

Wally's eyes looked away from his uncle and found the male in front of him. The dagger shining with fresh blood, Barry's blood...

"You" Wally growled menacingly at the captor.

"I know who you are!" the man shouted at the young speedster, "I'll kill you too, all you freaks don't deserve to fucking live!"

"I'm going to ask you again to put the knife down-" Robin instructed but then a yellow blur clouded his sight on the man in front of him. The next thing he knew Wally pinned the much larger male to the ground. Robin could feel the ground beneath him shake along with Wally's rage vibrations. Wally clawed at the man's head, gripping so tight that he thought he could crash his skull and he was sure he had the power to.

"You bastard" Wally spoke in a gnarled tone that frighten everyone. Wally felt his anger fuel and cloud his mentality as he began to tremble. The man suddenly yelled out in pain as he felt his insides shake with the threat of rupturing. Wally increased the vibration his mind set on the only thought to cause harm, harm this man for what he has done...

"Wally!" M'gann used her telekinesis to fling Wally off the man in a mad haste to save the undeserving captor. Wally landed next to Robin who quickly knelt besides him and pushed him down. Wally was breathing heavily through his mouth, his chest felt like it was going to burst with white hot rage and kill the man. Luckily, Robin's weight slowly crushed his predator drive and some how relaxed a little. The man was moaning out in pain from the lingering sensation and remained on the ground in pain.

Everyone was still and silent till Wally finally was brought back from his blinding rage.

"Get off me, Robin!" he shouted. Robin complied but kept was firmly holding on to his arm.

"Barry..." Wally hurried to where his uncle laid and collapsed beside him. His entire torso was littered with stab wounds and torn flesh and blood. His arms were similar as if he were trying to block some of the attacks. There was no way anyone could have survived such an attack and yet Barry's chest still shook with breath.

"He's still alive" M'gann softly reassured Wally. Wally was frozen with sadness, his hand hovering over Barry's wounds as if he was trying to heal him in a thought of a miracle. There was so much blood...oh god...

"Barry, oh my god...Barry.." hot tears spilled from his eyes at the realization. He couldn't find himself to touch his uncle, afraid, that he might just slip through and just die.

"I need to stop the bleeding" Robin suddenly declared.

"We got it under control now" everyone turned to the familiar voice of Batman much to everyone's small relief. Green Lantern appeared next and hurried over to his friend's body in shock and anger. Hal was just as hurt as Wally was.

Robin and Kladur secured the captors while Batman did his best at trying to stop the bleeding. Wally could only watch in helplessness as his uncle struggled to do the simplest thing; breath.

( )

The authorities arrived on the scene soon after. Batman and Robin decided to stay behind to inform the cops of the situation with a few added lies and here and there. However, the disappearance of Barry Allen, instead of the Flash, still remained but at least solved. Green Lantern transported Barry to the Watch Tower for immediate medical attention. Wally and the rest of the team were brought along for debriefing but Wally mainly came for his uncle. He refused to leave his side but was forced to once he found out he was going in for surgery. He was scared. He never been so scared in his life. The thought of losing more family...Iris then Barry...

No. He wouldn't lose Barry he wouldn't allow it. He would do anything to help him.

Wally sat in the corridor along with Artemis. Artemis did her best to comfort him with uncertain promises of his uncle surviving. Wally drank it in with fools hope and stayed silent. The two basked in each others company, they needed it, they were both worried. Robin returned quickly to be at his friend's side during the long wait. It felt like hours were slowly ticking by...days..years...

Was Barry okay? Why couldn't anyone just tell him?

The long wait was tiring and Artemis had fallen asleep on Wally's shoulders. Wally had his head rested against the wall, staring into the plain metal of the wall. Robin was pacing in slow steps back and forth for awhile before sitting next to Wally with a comforting hand over his own. Normally, Wally would tease Robin on how gay it would be for two dudes to hold hands. However, he tightly clenched his friend's hand with closed eyes but made no attempt at hiding his tears.

Three hours had past...then four and five. It was past midnight and Wally had fallen in a unsettled slumber. He laid between Artemis and Robin, curled up and occasionally would twitch or mumble in a nightmare. Artemis stroked the speedsters hair in little comfort that would break the bad dreams but for Wally to only slip back into sleep.

Once it almost hit six hours, J'onn appeared from the door along with M'gann. Wally was jostled awake by Robin.

"He is in recovery" J'onn simply said, "You will be able to see him once he wakes"

M'gann ran towards Wally and hugged him tightly. The news was a breath of fresh air for everyone but Wally still wanted to see his uncle for himself.

"What took so long?" Robin asked.

"There were several complications concerning severed arteries and punctured lungs. However, because of his unique healing ability he should be fit in a couple of weeks" J'onn explained.

Wally only nodded to this information but his heart was still heavy.

( )

It was a little after nine in the morning once Barry had woken up. Wally rushed to see him but it only lasted a few minutes before Barry fell back to sleep without so much as a word. Wally knew that he was still drained but he just needed to hear Barry's voice. Wally grabbed a chair and a stool to put his feet up. He sat...waiting and watching his uncle like a worried hen. He tried not to look at his tattered body that was covering up in bandages. He learned that they had given up a lifetime of sedatives into his system which always caused some damage but hopefully nothing permanent. Wally couldn't bring himself to leave even when his stomach was growling furiously.

"Uhh..shut up" Wally whispered to himself and slapped his empty stomach.

"Hey, buddy" Hal Jordan appeared from the door in normal attire baring his signature smile. Wally waved halfheartedly but inside he was glad to see Hal. Barry and Hal were extremely close friends and Wally enjoyed the hotshot's company. Hal quietly closed the door behind him before going over to Wally and handing him a small bag. Wally didn't need to open it to figure out what it was. The awesome scent of food.

"Thanks" Wally said with a small smile and took it.

"Double dog, I heard you were here for a while. No doubt you were hungry" Hal said. The Green Lantern put his hands into his pockets as he stood over Barry's bed. The only movement that gave him reassurance was the slow motions of the speedster's chest. Hal caught the small tick in Barry's eyes making him believe that he probably dreaming.

"Their trial is a week from now" Hal continued through the silence. Wally was eating his hotdog in content but listened, "Kidnapping, battery and attempted murder and plus with all the other charges-"

"Hal...I'm sorry but I really don't..want to hear about that" Wally politely interjected to the Green Lantern. Hal frowned but muttered a 'sorry' and went back to watching over his friend.

The two sat in silence for a while. Wally had ate his food with satisfaction and Hal stole a chair from the main desk outside to sit with Wally. It was only a few minutes after did Barry began to stir in his sleep. Hal hopped up first and went to his friend's side.

"Is he hurting?" Wally asked with concern.

"I think he's just having a bad dream.." Hal admitted. Barry made a small whimper before his eyes finally opened half way. Wally couldn't figure out if Barry was scared or in pain as he looked at Hal.

"Hey, Allen" Hal said

"Hal?" his voice was dry and crackled, "...where's Wally?"

The young speedster felt his heart do cartwheels as he quickly got up from the chair and to his uncle's bedside.

"I'm here" Wally quickly said, "How are you feeling? Are you in pain I can get you some medication. God, Barry, I missed you so much! I didn't think I would see you I should have found you sooner.." he would have hugged him and never left go but he was scared he might upset his wounds. Barry listened to Wally's panicked ramble with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry.." Wally mumbled as tears were springing from his eyes without knowing. Wally gently grabbed Barry's hand that laid beside him. His thumb glide over his knuckles in a repeated motion to show he was still with him.

"Thank you" Barry said softly. Wally saw Barry's eyes cloud over in tears before he weakly grabbed Wally's arm and brought him closer to him till he wrapped his damaged arms around his neck. Wally hugged his uncle, feeling Barry shake and let out a sob.

He was just glad it was over.

_END_

_A/N_: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Means a lot and really does encourage me to write more. I'm going to write a one shot in the future for a true ending. However, this is the end of this story. Thanks everyone.


End file.
